<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 more minuets (InkError fanfiction) by OpalMalow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443929">10 more minuets (InkError fanfiction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalMalow/pseuds/OpalMalow'>OpalMalow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalMalow/pseuds/OpalMalow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error and Ink are having a sleepy morning. They just wanna cuddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 more minuets (InkError fanfiction)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The autumnal hues gleamed down through the white curtains of the bedroom. The curtains were covered in little doodles due to a creative skeleton’s monophobia. The artsy skeleton by the name of Ink, was lying near his husband.<br/>
“Good morning, Glitchy.” he said, nudging his partner. Error turned to him with half-lidded eyes. The artist cuddled into him, his chest was warm.<br/>
“Mornin’ Inky” The skeleton replied, fitting his head into the crook of Inks neck. This sudden show of affection pleased Ink. He giggled. Error sighed at his lover’s odd laugh.<br/>
“Your laugh is so cute.” Error squeaked. Ink flushed. Error does not throw around compliments much, he only says them when he genuinely means them. He is a reserved guy, so he doesn't speak much. Ink squealed. Error hugged him tighter and chucked. Ink felt hands rubbing against his back, it was calming. He looked up at his affection filled partner and smiled. The glitchy skeleton peppered him in gentle kisses. Ink dug his head into error’s shoulder.<br/>
“Glitchy, you spoil me.” Ink said in a whisper. He felt like the most important monster in the underground. Both of them have important and time-consuming jobs. He was very excited that Error was giving him special attention. Especially stating Ink wasn’t always the easiest to get along with. Error smirked.<br/>
“Wanna do this more often then? You seem to really enjoy it.” he said with a cocky smile.Ink and Error laid there for a while before getting up and starting the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>